Twilight Songfics!
by Volleyballgirl1112
Summary: a series of songs witha twilight twist.
1. The Reason

**Hey! This is a songfic about when Edward comes back, and he apologizes for leaving Bella and hurting her even though he didn't mean to. The song is The Reason by Hoobastank. This is my version of Edward apologizing, and it may be a lot like in the book, but different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hoobastank.**

EPOV

I was stretched out on Bella's bed waiting for her to wake up. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do when she woke up, and I was slowly, mentally preparing myself for the painful discussion that was going to take place.

I reached over and gently brushed my hand against her cheek. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. I placed my left hand lightly on her cheek, using the other to sweep away the stray hairs that had fallen into her face.

She leaned into my touch, and snuggled closer to my chest. I put my arms gently around her and held her close. I had missed this so much.

She sighed quietly, "Edward." She sighed once more, but then her eyes flashed open. She stared at me for a moment, taking it all in. She had had a rough time the past few days. She glanced down at my arms that held her and then around the room. She looked back to my face, and our eyes met. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she buried her head in my chest.

As she sobbed, I pulled her closer into me, her tears slowly covering the front of my shirt.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Everything is okay. I promise you, you're safe now." I gently rocked her back and forth.

I was shocked when this only made her cry harder.

"Bella? What's wrong? Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking. Maybe I can help."

"Oh, Edward! I'm dead right? You're not really here, are you? I really did drown! Oh Edward, what's going to happen to Charlie? He can't even cook for himself, how's he going to make it without me? And Renee? Oh, she'll be devastated. And I should have waited for Jake before jumping. Now he's going to beat himself up over this!" She paused for a second, her eyes slowly widening. "Edward, what have I done?!" More tears fell down her red cheeks.

I was bewildered. She thought she was dead? Why would she think that? I let out a short, frustrated laugh.

"Bella, you're not dead. Now, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick."

"I can't get sick if I'm already dead, Edward." She rolled her eyes.

I had forgotten how stubborn she was.

"Bella, listen to me very carefully. You are not dead. You are alive. I am here with you. You are safe."

She seemed to let this sink in. "So… you mean… Did that all really happen?"

"Yes, love, it did." Her eyes widened again, then she sighed.

"Well, okay then. Where's Charlie?"

"He already left for work. Bella, I have something to tell you, and I know you aren't going to want to listen, but I have to tell you."

She froze, and her muscles locked as if readying for impact. Pain was now clearly visible on her beautiful face.

"Edward I- I don't know if I can handle that," she whispered.

"I know, Bella, but I have to say it. It will eat at me until I do." She looked into my eyes, and then slowly nodded.

I took a deep breath and began. "Bella, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. I regret ever leaving you. I thought that if I left, you would be safer. I didn't want you to have to risk your life being around vampires. I thought, maybe if I left for a while, you might move on, and then you would be happier. Bella, you are the complete reason for my existence. Because of you, I can be who I really am, without having to pretend to be something I'm not."

_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. _

_But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me._

_To change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you._

She had her eyes closed, tears leaking out the corners. I could tell this was hurting her, but I had to go on. She had to know what she meant to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you were hurt because of me. My leaving seemed to only hurt you further. When Rosalie told me that you had tried to kill yourself, I felt as though my world had been ripped to pieces. There was no reason for my life to continue if I didn't have you."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you it's something I must live with everyday. _

_And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear._

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be. _

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you._

_And the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you. _

"Bella, I now know that I can never leave you again. I need you in my life. You are the reason for my existence. We were meant to be together, and I'm not going to try to stop that anymore. Bella, you have no idea of sorry I am. Can you ever try to love me again, even after all the pain I have caused you?" She stared at me, and I knew the answer.

_I'm not a perfect person I never meant to those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you._

I buried my face in my hands as she stared at me. I should have known that she wouldn't want me anymore. I didn't deserve her. I sat there as she stared at me.

Then, a moment later, I heard a soft whisper. "Edward, I forgive you."

**Here is another songfic. I hope you like it. I love this song so much! I wrote another songfic with the song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. I like writing songfics, and will probably write more. Do you think I should combine them or keep them separate? Let me know. Please review! Thanks.**


	2. Don't Think I Don't Think About It

**A/N: This is a songfic from Edward's point of view. He left Bella, but Bella never jumped off the cliff, therefore, Alice never had a vision, meaning Edward never comes back. This song is Don't Think I Don't Think About It by Darius Rucker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga, nor do I own the following song.**

People say that time will make things better. They are liars. They obviously have not been through what I have. It's not just the fact that I am a vampire and they aren't. it is something completely different.

They have never been in love as I have, they have never loved as I have, and they have never been loved as I have. But, all that's gone now, because I left.

Bella was the reason for my existence. My soul mate, if you will. I loved her more than anything else. But, when she met me, she was introduced to the world of vampires. My world is not the one for her. I left to give her the happiness and life she deserved. She was supposed to find someone and fall in love. She was supposed to get married and have children, and slowly grow old. I knew of course that what with her being human, this meant she would eventually die. But, I had always known I would follow shortly answer. She was supposed to live happily as a human. It's how things are meant to be, and I could not give her that.

So, as I do so well, I left.

_I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust. _

_Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough._

_Saw you in the rearview standing, fading from my life. _

_But I wasn't turning round, no not this time._

And now, just as I had hoped she would, she had moved on. When I left, she was broken. I had Alice for proof. She was like a zombie for months. But, she had Jacob. And Jacob fixed her when she needed it. They had slowly grown closer until one day Jacob decided to ask her out. Now, Bella was 22 and she was getting married.

_But don't think I don't think about it. _

_Don't think I don't have regrets. _

_Don't think it don't get to me,_

_Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey _

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout _

_Coulda been shoulda been all worked out. _

_I know what I felt and I know what I said. _

_But don't think I don't think about it._

_We make choices, we gotta live with them. _

_I heard you found a real good man and you married him. _

_I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind. _

_Where would we be today if I never drove that car away?_

I wanted so badly to go to her and tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I hadn't meant any of the awful things I had said. I needed her to know that I thought of her all of the time. Sometimes, it took all of the control in me not to just break down and heave tearless sobs. I missed her with every fiber of my being. I regret ever leaving. I wish I could take it all back. But, what's done is done.

_But don't think I don't think about it. _

_Don't think I don't have regrets. _

_Don't think it don't get to me,_

_Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. _

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout _

_Coulda been shoulda been all worked out. _

_I know what I felt and I know what I said._

_But don't think I don't think about._

_Don't think I don't think about. _

So, today I stand in the background of her wedding, away from the eyes of the audience and away from the eyes of my love. The wedding is outdoors, as the sun is softly setting. It was twilight.

I stood in the trees as I watched the love of my life be handed off to another man. As I stand in the distance, I watch her for the last time.

_Don't think I don't think about it. _

_Don't think I don't have regrets. _

_Don't think you don't get to me, _

_Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey. _

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout _

_Coulda been shoulda been all worked out. _

_I know what I felt and I know what I said._

_But don't think I don't think about it. _

As my Bella says her vows, I say one last time, "I love you."

_No no. don't think I don't, don't think I don't._

_And once again, I leave._

**So let me know what you think!!!! **

_. _


End file.
